If Only
by moonbeam87
Summary: If only she hadn't fallen for him. If only he hadn't fallen for another girl. If only... One-sided Fabtricia. Rated T for language.


**I'm sorry, I just had to do this. I'm honestly considering calling myself a Fabtricia (Fabian & Patricia) shipper. I mean, think about it; they were friends before Joy disappeared, and they bonded again over the mystery. Plus I'm SSOOOO sick of Fabina that it's insane.**

* * *

><p><strong>I figured I'd add in what couples I think should get together if the show's couples all ended up to be the least-shipped ones:<strong>

**-Jamber (Jerome & Amber)**

**-Fabtricia**

**-Edara (Mara & Eddie {You know, the new guy in Season 2?})**

**-Mina (Mick & Nina)**

**-Alfoy (Alfie & Joy)**

* * *

><p><strong>So, am I a total weirdo or what? But anyways, this is one-sided Fabtricia, with a couple bits of FabianPatricia friendship. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>It was one of those Saturdays in the House of Anubis where everyone was going out to have fun. That is, everyone but the heartbroken. You see, Nina had just broken up with Fabian two days ago because she 'just didn't feel the sparks anymore', but hadn't even shed a tear over it and moved on with her life in a flash. Fabian on the other hand was not so fortunate.<p>

He had moped about for those two dreadful days until Mick finally told him that if he didn't get up, he would go and throw his new copy of 'The Solar System is Your Friend' into the fire that was crackling in the common room fireplace. That got him to at least move to the couch, still in his pajamas. But at least he wasn't lying down any longer. **[A/N: Did I mention that it's December and snowing? Well it is, and that's why there's a fire. Lol.]**

So they had decided to leave him there, because he would've said no if they'd have asked him to go out anyways.

Now that leads us to the question, 'Why is Patricia home?'. Well that's where our story begins.

* * *

><p>The snow was spiraling down from the cloudy December sky, landing on the window pane for a moment before melting away. <em>'Just like my chance of being with him.'<em> Patricia thought, _'Faded away as soon as that American showed up.'_

She snuggled down farther into her blankets, trying to stay warm. _'I wonder if they're all having fun. Having fun while I'm lying here with a broken heart'_

* * *

><p>Fabian poked at the logs in the fire, throwing in some more newspaper as kindling. <em>'I hope Trudy's alright'<em> he thought, _'Stuck in LA because of this stupid weather.'_

Victor had passed away after he had ran out of elixir, and Trudy, as Fabian said before, was stuck in Los Angeles- where her daughter lived- because of all the sudden blizzards that were happening in Liverpool.

He decided that the flame was at a good enough height, then went back to sulk on the couch. He couldn't believe how Nina had dumped him like that- BOOM- no warning. She had always seemed like too sweet a girl to do something like that, but he had been wrong before. Take Joy for example. She was always so quiet, so laidback about everything. That's why he never suspected that she would cheat. But of course she did, and they stayed friends afterwards, but there had been this slight tension between them after that, and the friendliness just wasn't genuine.

* * *

><p>Back in Patricia's room, she was debating whether or not it was worth it to go downstairs and make herself a hot cocoa. She sighed. There was no one else home to see her like this anyways, so she might as well. But still, something told her to check her appearance in the mirror first, just to make sure. You could tell she had been crying- the tear-stained cheeks and the red, puffy eyes were an easy giveaway. But that wasn't the worst part. Now her hair, <em><span>that<span>_ was a different story. It looked as if something was living inside of it- if it wasn't alive itself that was. Ratted here, tangled there, Patricia looked a right mess.

So naturally, she took out her detangling spray and brush and combed through her hair until she was satisfied with it. It took about ten minutes, but her hair was at least good enough to _not_ make children run away screaming and crying.

_'Thank the heavens for detangling spray.'_ Patricia thought as she trudged down the steps. She herself was still in her pajamas, her favorite bottoms. They were black with skulls on them, but to add a girly twist to it, the skulls had pink bows on their heads. She had always thought that they somewhat represented her- edgy with a girly twist. Unlike other punk-goths, she wasn't afraid to a wear a little pink now and then, even though it was usually as a hair extension or a shoelace on her black converse. She tugged her black top slightly lower on her waistline and walked into the kitchen through the boy's corridor, just because she _could_ go to their part of the house when she was the only one around.

She opened up cupboards and drawers until she had everything she needed, and then heated up some milk. While she was waiting, she was humming one of her favorite songs to herself quietly- That Should Be Me by Justin Beiber. And no, she wasn't a fan of his, but this particular song represented what she was going through with Fabian. The thought of him made her eyes tear up again slightly; but wiped them away with the back of her hand.

* * *

><p>Now Fabian, still sitting in the common room, wasn't aware that anyone else had been home that night, so his mind automatically drifted to the thought of intruder. <em>'But wait,'<em> he thought, _'why would a robber stop to get food? And how would they have gotten in, I would have noticed them come through the front door, and I'm pretty sure I would have heard them smash a window.'_ He decided that it must be another housemate who had stayed behind as well; he hadn't really paid much attention when they left. _'Yeah,' _he thought, _'That must be it.' _

He swung open the kitchen door, only to reveal Patricia stirring in the cocoa mix.

"Aah!" she screamed, spinning around to face the brown-haired boy.

Once she realized that it was Fabian, she combed her fingers through her red-brown hair and fixed her shirt, trying to look nice for him.

"Uh- I um…" she stuttered, "I didn't know that anyone else was home."

"Neither did I." he replied, looking down at his plaid pajama bottoms.

They stood there in silence, and it was only broken every so often when Patricia would take a sip of her hot chocolate. But it wasn't the kind of silence that they used to share, the happy, blissful silence. This kind was awkward, and the air kept getting thicker and thicker.

"Listen-" they both started at the same time, then faded out into laughter when they realized what had happened.

"You first." Patricia told him, feeling uncomfortable just by his presence.

"Um, well, I was just wondering… oh never mind, it was stupid anyways."

"What? You can tell me." She prodded, getting curious.

"It's just…" he ran his hand through his hair, "You're a girl, right?"

Patricia didn't know how to take that question, so she just nodded.

"So, you know what girls like?"

Her heart leapt. _'Is he- no, Patricia! He's _not_ asking you out! He has a girlfriend, remember?'_

She nodded again, biting her lip.

"Do you think that you could help me get Nina back, then?" he asked, his voice filled with hope.

Patricia gripped the counter, turning her knuckles white.

"W-win her back?" she asked. She felt like the walls were caving around her, like her heart was about to give out from all the abuse it's taken.

"Yeah, remember? We broke up two days ago."

_'Two days. Two days and he already wants her back. But I don't remember them breaking up…'_ she thought, trying desperately to remember.

"You know," Fabian continued, "right after breakfast. We announced it that night."

That was it, Patricia had gone to school early that morning, and locked herself in her room that night- as usual. She had taken to doing that every day now, just so she wouldn't have to go through the torture of watching Fabian and Nina together.

Suddenly, Patricia felt like she was about to explode. Years of torture, heartbreak, and anger had been built up inside of her and were bursting out like a bomb.

"BACK? YOU WANT HER _BACK?_ AFTER ALL THE SHIT SHE PUT YOU THROUGH, AFTER EVERYTHING SHE DID? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, FABIAN. I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF WATCHING YOU GET HURT AND THEN COME CRAWLING RIGHT BACK! MAYBE IT'S TIME-" her voice cracked, hoarse from yelling, "Maybe it's time to move on." She whispered the last sentence, wiping the stray tear from her eye as she exited the room, leaving behind a stunned Fabian and an empty mug.

_'If only I could move on myself.'_ Patricia thought, _'If only.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So I really hope that you guys enjoyed it, and please <strong>_**please **__**please**_** review!**

**P.S. In the reviews, tell me your favorite HOA oddball couple!**


End file.
